


Coffee gets the job done

by thatdragonchic



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuties, M/M, fluffy!!malec, i love it, once again, teasing!magnus, working!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which, Alexander is doing work and a not so happy Magnus provides him with coffee and help. </p><p>---<br/>“I’m sorry. I just- I... did you actually get me something to drink that isn’t alcohol?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee gets the job done

**Author's Note:**

> leave good vibes in the comments! Tell me what you thought and what could be improved ~

Alec was working hard, pen scribbling away at maps and books. Taking notes, taking inventory. There were things that had to be done and people who needed to be trained and places that needed to be excavated and that was Alec’s job. Of course, it was stressful. He hadn’t seen the light all day, his hand hurt from writing so much, his head hurt from studying so much. His eyes were adjusted to the dim lighting of his study, no sun coming in, just candles flickering and a dim lamp lit on his desk that faltered every now and again and Alec prayed it didn’t go out before the day’s end. He could change it tomorrow, but he wasn’t willing to get up and go now. 

“Alec?” Izzy cooed, coming in with a bowl of food and Alec looked to the mush concerned. “I thought you’d be hungry. I made Guacamole with chips.” 

“It uh… it looks really good,” he lied weakly and she rolled her eyes. 

“You have to eat something, I know it’s not the best-” 

“I’m sure it’s better than it looks,” he then reassured. She nodded with a gentle smile, she knew he would prefer to be alone and left the tray on his desk, kissing her brothers head gently before leaving. Alec sighed, taking a chip and pouring himself a cup of water from the pitcher that Izzy had also left on the tray, he was thankful for her, she did more than he could ever imagine for him and Alec always felt like he could never pay her back.  _ ‘I’m only doing what sisters do’ _ she would tell him, and he always tell her brothers had things to do in return, she always laughed at him when he did. He would smile for her, because that’s all he could offer. 

The room was lonely and it was quiet, the walls skyscraping over him with navy blue walls and accented pictures. though everybody had left him to work- in respect of his own requests, to be truthful, but even Clary had disappeared into the institute somewhere and he was left alone, with nothing better to do but focus on the work before him. 

Leaning back, Alec looked over to the TV on the wall and he wondered if it would hurt if he took a bit of a break. It couldn’t be too bad, right? Of course, then he’d be distracted and never get  _ anything  _ done and he’d be working longer than he had to-

“Alexander Lightwood, I’ve been worried sick about you! I should not have to resort to calling your sister on accords of your whereabouts,” Magnus announced as he walked in with a tray of two Dunkin Iced Coffees™ and a scowl on his face. The door was magically shut behind him.

“I’m sorry. I just- I... did you  _ actually _ get me something to drink that isn’t alcohol?” Alec asked shocked and Magnus chuckled. 

“Well I figured caffeine does better for work than alcohol does. Are you avoiding the subject?” 

“Are you secretly trying to sedate me?”

“What? No!” 

“You’re too shocked,” Alec teased, leaning back and crossing his arms, trying to bite back a smirk. Magnus frowned. 

“I am not,” he argued. “I just thought-” he had began but caught onto the game his boyfriend was playing. “That maybe you just need to unwind. A cup of coffee won’t hurt.” 

“Mm how am I supposed to believe you?” Alec prodded, raising an eyebrow and Magnus shrugged. They were both doing their best not to smirk, light tones tainting their voices.

“Suppose you’d have to try it for yourself,” he offered, shaking the cup in his hand and placing it before Alec who looked at the large iced coffee, examining it. 

“What flavor?”

“French Vanilla swirl lattel, light and sweet- your usual.”

“How’d you know?”

“Izzy..” they said together and Alec laughed. His hand fidgeted with his pen, twirling it

between his fingers, clicking it occasionally, eyes on the cup. 

“You sure  it’s not sedated?” Alec prodded and Magnus laughed, discarding of the tray and 

moving the guac and chips to another table before sitting beside him. 

“I’m absolutely positive.” 

“Good..” Alec nodded and sipped, leaning against him and staring at open books and papers. “There’s… a lot I have to do, you’ll get bored.”

“I could help you, if you want?” Magnus offered and Alec shook his head. 

“I… well.. You probably have-” 

“Better things to do? Not really, I finished my work for the day and if anybody needs me, they’ll call me,” Magnus assured, lacing his right hand with Alexander’s left one, the younger boy smiling and nodding. “Come on, show me what you’re up to.” 

“Well uhm.. Inventory on how many weapons we need to replace, and for those like me, how many arrows we’re going to need. I also am taking a count tomorrow on the total of demons killed and the amount of the known area for fighting reasons, you know? I also need to finish doing this course study and-”

“Well I could do the demon counting right now if you care to let me utilize one of your fancy machines.” 

“You mean the computers?” Alec asked laughing and Magnus nodded a bit wide eyed with bewilderment. 

“Yeah those. You know.. Sometimes I wake up and think it’s still 1802, Thomas Jefferson was a real snake,” He informed and Alec laughed at that. 

“Did you sleep with him too?” 

“Sadly no but Alexander Hamitlon was a riot.” 

“Well I should’ve known.” They both laughed, Alec taking his latte to sip from. 

“Go on ahead, or do you need me to show you how to use the touch screen computers?” 

“I’ll figure it out. I am the high warlock of Brooklyn after all.” 

“Well don’t electrocute yourself, babe.” 

“Babe? That’s a new one.” 

“I guess we’re back to trying out nicknames except now it’s me with you.” 

“ _ Obviously _ .” 

Alec tilted his head for a kiss, puckering his lips slightly and Magnus playfully avoided them, kissing just past his lips on his left cheek at the very edge of his mouth but not quite so. Alexander watched him,  seemingly unamused but a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

“Well you’re not the only one who knows how to play hard to get.” 

“Go do your work.” 

“Remind me to drag you out to a party one day,” Magnus teased, tugging Alec’s head back by the quiff of his hair and stealing a kiss, Alec eyes widening in surprise for half of a second before sliding shut, savoring the small kiss before Magnus was pulling away. 

“By the way?” Alec said as he reached the door of the room. “No parties.” 

Magnus smiled and so did he. Magnus left, Alec went back to work, eagerly awaiting his boyfriends return. 

  
  


“Kicked you out too, huh?” Jace asked as Magnus returned from the room and Magnus smiled slightly and shook his head. Jace, Izzy, and Clary looked at him confused. 

“What do you mean?” Clary asked, smiling an odd little smile. 

“Well I promised to help him get some work done. Can i see one of your computers?” Magnus asked, directing his question to Izzy. 

“Uhh which one?” She asked. “We have different computers for different things.” 

“The tracking ones. I can modify it with my magic and then get the information Alec needs,” Magnus informed as he followed Isabelle to a computer screen on the wall and using his magic to do just as he said. Taking down numbers and of those in the area at the moment, writing them down on some paper he found. Then he went to the records room and took note of all demons killed on local hunts by the clave. Within a half hour, he found himself sliding back inside the room where Alexander was reading a book and taking notes on the pages themselves in a thin pointed pen, eyes focused and his body practically inert, aside from his heavy breathing, as he etched in the book before turning the page to continue reading. 

Magnus set the papers silently on the desk, finding half of the cup of coffee gone, Alexander noticing the slight change turning to face the intruder with surprise and almost a tense stature of defense before he saw magnus and all charges were dropped. 

“Did I startle you?” 

“A little bit..”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. Thank you, by the way.” 

“It wasn’t much work, Alexander.” 

“It still means a lot to me.” 

“Well I’m glad I could be of your service.” 

“I wouldn’t call it service.. Just a favor,” Alec offered, shrugging casually and Magnus nodded, settling in the chair beside alec’s again and linking their hands. 

“Take a break with me, won’t you?” 

“I-” Alec began and Magnus gave him a look and Alec sighed. “What are we going to do?” 

“We’re going to your bedroom and you’re going to get some rest. You look like you haven’t slept in days. This can wait another day Alec. Or at least a few more hours. We can take a nap than stay up all night if we have to, come on.” 

“Are you sure?” He mumbled, becoming hesitant and Magnus nodded insistently, already trying to tug Alexander up. 

“If I offer to make out without you before you nap, will it change your mind at all?” 

Alexander sipped his coffee and thought on the idea. “You could just lock the door and make out with me now. Then we can go to bed when i’m done, like normal people do? I’m all caffeinated now.” 

Magnus shook his head, Alec was practically impossible to get through to when he was having bouts like this. “Fine if you insist,” Magnus resigned, settling back in his chair but when Alec went to kiss him, he turned away. “You have work to do Alexander, there’s no time to waste.” 

“Such a tease.”

“One of us has to be.” 

Alec kissed his neck, Magnus pushed him away, Alec laughed softly before going back to work. Maybe the day would end a little better than he thought it would. 


End file.
